Some production of hydrocarbons such as oil and gas involves drilling a borehole via a drill string, through which hydrocarbons are extracted. Boreholes are usually drilled along predetermined paths by a human drill rig operator, with the aid of a control system that can guide the operator and the drilling of a typical borehole proceeds through various formations. During a typical drilling operation, the operator adjusts various drilling parameters in response to detection of certain downhole conditions. The control system can assist the operator by monitoring downhole conditions, providing measurement data and suggesting drilling parameter adjustments to optimize the drilling operation. For example, some control systems receive data relating to surface and/or downhole condition measurements and output a set of recommended values for the drilling parameters (e.g., bit RPM) based on analysis of such measurements.
Optimization of the drilling process, in some instances, requires changing set points continually in order to find optimal drilling parameters. Typically, the control system calculates and outputs the set points to the operator, who adjusts drilling parameters accordingly. Factors that can affect drilling performance include the workload for the operator, i.e., the number and frequency of manual adjustments required to be performed by the operator. A heavy workload for the operator can lead to reduced efficiency and errors in making adjustments to drilling parameters.